


Ad Infinitum

by magickmoons



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Season/Series 06, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hurts, and needs, and wants too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic_promptly from juliet316  
> BtVS, Buffy/Spike, _We're caught in a bad romance_

He watches her stalk out of his crypt, her clothes in disarray, her skin still flushed. He rolls to a sitting position, hissing a bit as his abraded skin touches cold stone. The slam of the door ricochets around the room; Spike groans and holds his head with one hand, the other groping for the bottle of whiskey. Taking a swig, he settles back against the wall and sighs.

It’s the same thing every time. She lets it build and build until it gets too much for her to bear: the Scoobies, the money, the house, Dawn. Then she comes to him: comes for punishment, comes to forget, just comes. Because gods forbid that those people she really cared about should see that she is human after all! That she hurts, and needs, and wants too.

And when Buffy has gotten what she came for - sometimes several times over, he thinks with a smirk - she stalks out with a cutting remark or a meaningless threat, and a promise never to return. But she will return, again and again until she starts to believe not only that he cares for her too, just as much as they ever did, but that he understands her much, much better than they ever will.

Until that day, he will take what he can get. He will wrap himself around her and in her and cover himself with her. He will revel in the taste of her skin, the feel of her moving underneath him, her sighs, her moans, her demands.

Until the day she ends it. Because he never will.


End file.
